


【SC】三千字的艺术鉴赏小论文该怎么凑

by JiuwanShi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud Strife（bottom）, M/M, Sephiroth（top）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuwanShi/pseuds/JiuwanShi
Summary: 一个……摘录体（有这种文体吗？）比较难以形容，总之就……知道是纯sc就行了。具体他俩的设定见正文，随着时代改变而改变，很难一言概括。全篇都是胡扯，与真实艺术史抵触的话肯定是我错。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	【SC】三千字的艺术鉴赏小论文该怎么凑

打开电脑，开始搜索。

——————

参考文献一：浅论《被俘获的克劳德》的希腊神话背景及其衍生

在古希腊神话的初期，神祇是自然与天象时节的衍化。诸如女神爱丽丝，春与生命之女神，因为古人认为春代表着万物生长，爱丽丝在神话中经常以青春少女的形象出现，手里提着花篮，活泼开朗，笑容可掬。在古希腊，年轻少女们在春日打扮一新，提着手杖，来到郊外载歌载舞，并寻找鲜花来装饰自己的头发与手杖。这被认为是纪念爱丽丝的祭礼，并在之后的几百年中发展成一种固定习俗。

而在中后期，神祇们的家族系谱得以完善，神祇们成为了城邦供奉的对象，即所谓“世俗化”，“人神一体”。神祇们拥有了家族，也具备了人格化的特征。有的和善温柔，有的性格暴烈。有的风流多情，而有的则坚持童贞。由于早期神祇自然化的后遗影响，这批神祇的传说中往往存在矛盾，同一位神灵，在不同的传说中有时如天象一般冰冷无情，有时又如人一般为美色打动并对爱人执着忠贞。该时期的代表神祇就是名画《被俘获的克劳德》中的主人公之一，萨菲罗斯。他的职司在各种神话中并不统一。在中古时期著名吟游诗人杰内西斯的长诗中，牠经常被以“不朽的战神”“光辉的英雄”代称，虽然偶尔会被讥刺“不明疾苦”“高高在上”，但总体依然是一位可敬有礼的神祇；而在许多其他众神的传说里，作为配角出现的萨菲罗斯，则表现得更为冷血暴虐。他不再关心人类，而执着于毁灭。然而，如果涉及到人类少年克劳德，这位神祇的相关传说则意外统一，普遍认为他对克劳德忠贞不渝，即使他们的故事在不断衍变。

按流行最广的神话版本，克劳德出身贫寒，但容貌极为出色，拥有黄金一般的金发与大海一般的蓝眼睛。当克劳德十六岁时，他的美丽让神祇们心动，于是萨菲罗斯将正在人间放牧鸟群的克劳德强行俘虏，带往奥林匹斯山，并令他做了自己的专属侍酒童。女神爱丽丝成为了凡人克劳德的好友，赠他以永葆青春的仙露，从此克劳德成为不老不死，半人半神的存在，化为云彩。现代词汇中，“云”一词的词根正来自于他的名字，这也是一个现代男子常用名，与古希腊美女海伦的名字相对应。

而在衍生的希腊戏剧作品中，虽然萨菲罗斯倾心于他，但克劳德拒绝从属于神祇，并在最后做出了弑神的壮举。萨菲罗斯为人的勇气而惊讶，终于低下高傲的头颅，重新去打量这个他俘虏来的凡人美少年，并在死后化为克劳德身侧的阴影，与他如影随形。所以云下常有阴影，他们不再分离。

很多画家都很喜欢画克劳德被带往天上的瞬间，可能是因为克劳德是神话中有名的金发美少年，而萨菲罗斯也以“银发如月，碧眼如星”“众神中的美丽者”*而闻名。画家追逐美，乃是天性。文艺复兴时期，这个题材的作品数量更是大幅上涨，许多贵族的会客厅里选择这个题材装饰墙面，与《春神爱丽丝散播花种》对向而放，则是因为其中蕴含的，人的美丽能让众神倾倒，人能战胜神灵的思想，恰好符合当时的思想浪潮，十分时髦，因此被文艺复兴时期的画家们大为推崇。《被俘获的克劳德》无疑是其中的佼佼之作。

（原画现藏xxx博物馆，为xxxx于18xx年捐赠。）

*“银发如月，碧眼如星”：选自杰内西斯长诗残页x章，第x行，xxx出版社；

“众神中的美丽者”：同篇xxx章，第x行，xxx出版社。

——————

参考文献二：小鉴《被俘获的克劳德》的艺术开创性

艺术史中的明珠有千千万，而《被俘获的克劳德》无疑是其中十分耀眼的一颗。它于16xx年在弗洛伦萨由xxxx·xx所绘。画家因为这幅画而声名大噪，成为xxxx王子妃，后xxx王后的宫廷御用画师。在宫中，画家将他在《被俘获的克劳德》中首次应用的明暗技法进一步广泛运用，因而开创了一个伟大的流派。现在我们将目光重新放回《被俘获的克劳德》，从艺术层面上分析一下，这幅不朽的名作超越时代的意义何在。

画面选取了神话中著名的美少年克劳德被神祇萨菲罗斯俘获的一瞬。人类之美跃然纸上，与画家们炽热迸发的灵感相碰撞结合，令整张画充满激情，使画外的观众也能感受那紧绷到一触即发的气氛。

背景是黄昏或者晨曦，光线暗淡，神灵的银发是最亮的那一抹配色。衣褶翻动，少年身上腰带还没解开，金发与半扯开的白袍交映，已被抓得一半腾空的肢体尽情舒展，为了平衡画面，画了克劳德的凡人朋友猝不及防与挽留式地抓住一角白袍，但因此反而让衣服被扯得更开，使克劳德近乎半裸。而与之相对的，在最左上角，有另一位秀美女神凌空，她有浅红色的衣袂，一手端着一只银制酒杯，暗示克劳德将成为众神的侍酒童，或者代表着里面是长生不死的仙露；另一手则做了一个代表欢迎的手势，对克劳德非常友善，通常推断她是即将成为克劳德朋友的女神爱丽丝。

作为画面中心的一神一人，则在类似拥抱或者抢掠的动作中裸露出大块肌肉和皮肤，尽情展现人体之美。神祇高大健壮的男人身体，与少年纤长而不乏力量的身材形成大小上的鲜明对比，既是光辉指引，也是阴影笼罩，既是保护，也是抢掠。因而克劳德脸上的神态也可以理解了。既是得蒙神祇恩宠的憧憬，又混杂了对绝对力量的下意识恐惧，既是迎合，又是推拒。

另外有一种广为人知的说法，克劳德的面部表情，可以理解为神交中的高潮。这种说法初见于《xxxx书信集》，里面提到画家为如何画出克劳德被俘虏时的表情十分苦恼，最后，他的朋友给了他一个绝妙的主意。

原文如下。

“哦，天哪，我简直不敢相信，这些浪荡的年轻艺术家有多么伤风败俗！我随后去问了我的丈夫，他露出了心照不宣的属于男人的微笑：‘亲爱的夫人，唯有艺术永恒。’这真是对克劳德的亵渎啊！满城议论纷纷，然而，当《被俘获的克劳德》呈到王子妃殿下面前时，这些非议全都消失了，我们都不顾仪态地伸长脖子去看。当时我悄悄对洛娜（作者的闺中密友昵称）说：‘这就是为什么我要资助那些穷画家——我们终将化为冢中枯骨，无一幸免，但艺术常在，光辉美貌的萨菲罗斯与他的小克劳德可以照耀百年。’”*

书信集的作者是xxxx夫人，当时著名的一位女贵族，她在家中定期举办文艺沙龙，对艺术品有极高的鉴赏力。另外值得一提的是，这位女贵族拨出了她名下三个庄园的全部年收入用来资助她认为有潜力的年轻画家，并成为好几位画家的终身赞助人。书信中，她对这幅画的赞美溢于言表，而她的预言也幸而成真了。因为沸沸扬扬的绯闻，这幅画曾被教廷宣称为邪淫之作。但更多的人喜欢它，喜欢克劳德和萨菲罗斯。毕竟，浮士德的米菲斯托曾说过：“理论是灰色的，唯有生命之树长青。”

同理，僵化保守的绘画技巧，必须让位给更富有生命力与激情的笔触。在这张画上，画家开创性的明暗铺陈手法，让细节隐没于层层雾霭中，而不是巨细靡遗地铺陈珠宝，正如同时期的贵妇人画像一般。迷雾沉沉，象征这段爱情会有个隐晦不明的结局，但因此，反而令神灵的银发和少年的金发显得愈发灿烂。重心被放在真正想强调的地方，所以神灵非人的狂热爱情与志在必得，与少年恐惧而沉迷的暧昧神情，才能第一眼抓住观众的注意力。在古希腊雕塑中，他们的衣褶垂下，相从相依，而在十七世纪，雕塑家们则热衷选取神话中最有情感张力的一瞬间，以冰冷坚硬的大理石。模拟出迎风飘荡的衣袂，柔软飘动的长发，柔韧健美的肌肉。同时期的雕塑《弑神者》*，两人同处卧榻，克劳德抬高双手，紧持匕首，刺入萨菲罗斯的胸膛，而后者却舒张双臂，迎接爱人如吻一般的死亡。艺术由工整典雅让位于激情与更私人情绪化的笔触，创造强烈的戏剧冲突，这是文艺复兴时期人本位思潮冲击神学造成的必然结果。

（原画现藏xxx博物馆，为xxxx于18xx年捐赠。）

*：《xxxx书信集》，p162页，第三行。xxx出版社；

*：雕塑照见附录p34。16xx年，xxxx雕于xxxx。现藏xxxx博物馆。

——————

参考文献三：由克劳德的形象衍变论其对中古代艺术的影响变迁

Pederasty一词来源于古希腊的同性之爱，指年长者与年少者结成情侣。古希腊有一位诗人斯特拉顿曾吟咏过少年的美貌：“十六岁的少年是众神追求的花朵”，Lucian则高咏少年之爱的美好，或许这也是为什么传说里默认克劳德为十六岁的金发美少年的缘故。他的存在本身正是对这句诗的具象化。

在神话中，萨菲罗斯被的形象是俊美超出众神的青壮年男子，对克劳德形成了体格压制。“于是银发碧眼的神祇俯下身体，去亲吻惶惑不安的受幸者”，这也是理想的情侣搭配：年长者从美少年那里汲取青春与快乐，并有义务教导年轻的恋人，而少年则仰慕年长者的学识与武力，追随身边。在这种情况下，很难说萨菲罗斯与克劳德的情侣关系不是对当时崇尚的少年之恋风气的影射。

在现处于xxx的萨菲罗斯神庙中，犹可见到他们的大理石雕像遗迹。酸雨腐蚀导致面容看不清楚，但还是能发现，萨菲罗斯手持长剑，十分高大，而身边有一位少年与他并肩而立。通常认为那就是克劳德，他的身形明显矮小许多，两者身高差异，达到令人惊诧的程度。在xxx当地的地理志中，有这么一则记载：

在神庙的门柱上，铭刻着一句古希腊语：“血液流淌思念，心底铭刻身影”。据说是萨菲罗斯在追求克劳德时曾说过的话。因此，当地的同性情侣们会去神庙中祈求神谕。萨菲罗斯较为骄傲，他的神谕多半难以解读真意。但有时克劳德会劝说情侣，快一点“逃离”。

在古希腊文化因屡次侵略冲击而导致衰微后，神庙坍圮，基督教文化将一些异族的神明收编。在早期基督教文明中，天使并无人形，往往以火焰或轮状出现。在九世纪，萨菲罗斯第一次出现在了教堂的文书记载里*，并成为了一位具有人形的天使。推测是由于克劳德与萨菲罗斯的记载总是连在一起，不可拆分，是以克劳德依然存在，但由于众所周知的严苛戒律，他变成了“她”，并改名为“克劳迪娅”，受天使萨菲罗斯的指引，成为虔诚的教徒。情侣关系变成了一方信仰另一方，他们仍然出现在同一面玻璃彩窗上。

在位于xxxx的拜占庭式教堂的玻璃窗上，萨菲罗斯依然拥有银发，而且，牠长出了翅膀。而金发碧眼的克劳迪娅则穿着传统的拜占庭贵妇长裙，伏在天使前作虔诚祈祷状。这个经过魔改的信仰故事风靡一时，许多教徒笃信天使萨菲罗斯。然而当时有一位大修道院院长，后人称之为圣徒安吉尔，据传他曾对自己的学生吐槽此事，抱怨教廷为了扩大信仰不择手段。根据羊皮纸书*记载，他和他的学生扎克斯搜罗并收藏了许多古代典籍，包含神话传说，数理书籍，哲学文集，和一系列大诗人杰内西斯——根据记载推测，安吉尔与杰内西斯是隔了几百年的同乡人——留下的诗集等等，这才保留了萨菲罗斯与克劳德的原初人物形象。

由此可见，当时教廷对异教徒的态度往往是避而不谈，或干脆收编，并加以修改，使许多故事都失去了原貌。

在文艺复兴时代，艺术家们推崇希腊与罗马文化，将这个故事从故纸堆里翻了出来。《被俘获的克劳德》正是这一时期的传奇名作。吊诡的是，克劳迪娅的故事仍在教徒之间传播，克劳迪娅逐渐有了自己的人设：是一位单纯美丽，对天使一见钟情，由爱慕生出信仰，为了信仰而埋葬爱情的信徒。而更吊诡的是，有人相信天使萨菲罗斯并非无意。这个故事传扬甚广，在作家xx的小说《xxxxx》甚至提到，在十九世纪，当地最宏伟的修道院前广场上，来了一个戏剧团，演员均为虔诚信徒，在戏剧节当天表演以这个故事为蓝本的悲剧，并骗取了包括女主角在内的许多观众热泪。克劳迪娅作为一个生造的名字，现在已成为女性的常用名之一。对比同时期的东方，不得不说，无论宗教信仰与文化差异，“不负如来不负卿”，是人类爱情故事的永恒主题。

顺带一提，当克劳德与萨菲罗斯的故事流传到现代后，他们拥有了自己的历史向论坛。在那里，喜欢他们的粉丝（多半是女孩子）亲密地团结在一起。在那里，你甚至可以找到十七世纪的三流画家在教堂顶上画的克劳迪娅。战争制造无数颠沛仇恨，宗教在历史中被无情篡改，只有磕cp的爱意能让全世界统一。

*：《xxxx》P56，现存xx大学图书馆，不提供外借，在线借阅拓本地址见该校图书馆官网。

——————

……

克劳德“啪”地一下关上电脑，将头埋进纸堆中。坐在他身边的蒂法用胳膊肘碰了碰他：“克劳德，你还是写不出论文吗？”

克劳德艰难地摇摇头。他一个机械系的钢铁直男，为了凑通识学分闭着眼选了艺术鉴赏课，却没想到老师油画系出身，是《被俘获的克劳德》的作者的铁杆粉丝。

从此以后，克劳德只要进教室，所有准备上课的人便都看着他笑，有的叫道：“克劳德，我们今天又要鉴赏那幅画了！”他不回答，冷着脸，从书包里拿出笔记本。他们又故意的高声嚷道：“克劳德，你的萨菲罗斯在哪里？”克劳德睁大眼睛，露出委屈的表情，蒂法便代替他辩解：“克劳德又不是想叫这个名字！”……总之，听老师一脸沉醉地讲神话中的金发美少年，一群同学都在就近看着克劳德的脸方便代入，最后连老师都忍不住笑了，让同学们不要取笑，这只是一个巧合……可怜的小陆行鸟以为撑过半学期，生活就能好转，但没想到期中作业是任选角度鉴赏《被俘获的克劳德》，三千字。

克劳德努力了无数次，每看一会儿资料，不到5分钟就羞耻到看不下去。那些资料都在舌灿莲花地吹彩虹屁夸克劳德美貌绝伦，他觉得特别诡异。而且里面还牵扯了个萨菲罗斯，那仿佛在读自己和不知道哪个男人的古希腊au同人文，感觉极其酸爽。

而他甚至还要凑三千字，亲自写这么一篇。

克劳德不抱希望地问蒂法：“你定主题了吗？”

蒂法点点头：“我准备从大诗人杰内西斯留下的长诗中找线索，分析他眼中萨菲罗斯与克劳德——啊，我是说历史上那个克劳德——的爱情史。”

她扬了一扬手中的诗集：“杰内西斯号称追随女神，是女神的信徒，但我刚数了一遍，他提到女神89次，却提了135次萨菲罗斯，人生的最后时光还想去爬奥林匹斯山。他一定是萨菲罗斯的深柜。”

克劳德沮丧地垂下肩膀，他真不知道该怎么写了。难道真要短暂地抛弃羞耻心，闭着眼吹传说中的萨菲罗斯与克劳德绝美一对比翼双飞。

蒂法替他想办法：“克劳德，我记得这幅画最近开巡回画展，已经快到我们这边了……你要么去看看真品，也许就有灵感了？”

克劳德觉得她说得有道理。

周日上午，克劳德穿着套头黑polo衫配牛仔裤球鞋，跑去人头攒动的博物馆。《被俘获的克劳德》作为真品，被围了里三层外三层，克劳德身高不够，踮着脚勉强看了两眼。按他的直男眼光，这画不太鲜亮。

只看得到神祇的银发，如银破雪，飞扬在画布上，爱欲横生。他心有所感，不由停留许久。

“喜欢吗？”

背后有人轻声问。

克劳德转过头去。在他面前，一头月光般的银长发涨满了他的眼帘。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 一个调情小补充。
> 
> 组织了这次名画巡展的博物馆馆长意外是个年轻人，银发垂落到腰，穿着一身配色保守衬衫长裤长风衣，仪容炫目，姿态翩翩，而且是非保守的翩翩——是可以立刻去拍时装杂志，而非进会议中心开会的潇洒风度。
> 
> 而且，他居然叫萨菲罗斯。
> 
> 克劳德已经是相对常见的男性名了。叫萨菲罗斯，这就好像初生的婴儿取名宙斯一般，普通人担不起。
> 
> 萨菲罗斯本人倒是并不觉羞耻，只是指了指自己的银长发，微笑不语。克劳德对着他的绿眼睛，回忆了一遍老师在课堂上吹的彩虹屁，竟也觉得非常合适。
> 
> 这个展厅内部禁止带通讯设备，萨菲罗斯和他交换名片。克劳德还是学生，有些踌躇。年轻的博物馆馆长一见了然，将名片翻过来递给他，又给他一支笔：“这样写号码方便。”
> 
> 克劳德写完了，萨菲罗斯将名片收回，插回口袋。现在克劳德两手空空，博物馆馆长低下头，拉过他的手，翻开克劳德的掌心，轻轻将自己的联系方式写在手心。麻酥酥的触感过了几瞬，萨菲罗斯再翻回去，在克劳德的手背上签了一个名。他签完字以后看上去很想再盖个私章，克劳德及时将手缩了回去。萨菲罗斯也不尴尬，只是轻妙温和地对他微微一笑。
> 
> 克劳德怔怔地回了学校。
> 
> 他将手心手背洗干净，一点痕迹都不剩，然后发觉自己不知什么时候已经默背下了那串号码。
> 
> 可是，他的三千字论文，他还是凑不出来。
> 
> ——END——


End file.
